


masturbation.

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, gripweed john is underrated, he cums pretty hard, john’s pretty, paul thinks of john in this one, paul wants to bend john in different ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: day 4. paul masturbates at the thought of john.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	masturbation.

_John was naked._

Paul bit his bottom lip, eyes moving about under his eyelids in a sleepy haze. Although he wasn’t exactly asleep, he felt as if he was floating in a temporary wonderland that seemed to be bought on my the antibiotics that the doctor gave him.

The surrounding of the area was baby pink clouds everywhere with different musical instruments; such as a harp, and violins playing “A Hard Day’s Night,” John was naked, and seemed to be glistening with some type of vegetation oil as if he was about to be cooked. There he laid, legs spread, cock hard and dripping with precum on top of a platter with an apple lodge into his mouth. Droplets of drool trickled down the corners of his mouth onto his jawline, and his hair was greased onto the similarity of what now John joked as his alter ego — _Sargent Gripweed_.

Paul hadn’t mind John’s squishiness beforehand, it was still his John. Nonetheless, when John mailed him aphotograph of his new haircut and the military suit he was in during the shoot of the first few seconds of the movie, Paul’s jaw dropped. John’s haircut, jawline, and his usually hooded eyes along with those fitting spectacles provided a unforgettable rush of arousal throughout Paul’s body.

Out of all his years of living, he had never wanted to bend a man over so bad and ravish him. It was a unfamiliar feeling, something that hadn’t plagued Paul’s usually cooled mind before. John just looked so inviting, so good, so kissable, suckable, _fuckable_.

Paul wanted to _bend_ him, _chain_ him, **eat** him and fuck him in different ways, he wanted to make him cry. Paul wanted to see tears trickle down that beautiful, beautifully crafted face of John Lennon.

John wasn’t here unfortunately, so he’d have to just use his creative mind...and hand.

Paul ran his hand down his stomach and thighs, at simultaneously pulling thick sheets of covers over his body and squirmed around until he was comfortable. It’d work, hopefully, Paul had caught a bit of the flu while John was off in Spain working on ‘How I Won The War’ and he looked. Paul thought, _‘fuck he looked so good._

John was now turning over onto his side, it seemed as if he hadn’t known that he was being watched by Paul. The way he seemed to have moved so elegantly, so effortlessly and how he moved some random whip cream along his already glimmering skin. John eventually locked eyes with Paul, a devilish smirk teasing upon his lips as he had then spat out the apple to replace it with two, whip cream coated, fingers. All actions at once made the dreamlike version of Paul’s knees buckle and bring him down onto the cloudy floor.

Paul’s breath suddenly hitched, eyes popping open abruptly as he began to work his hand up and down his shaft. “Shit- John,”

John was on his knees, back arched and round bottom sticking up pompously as he ate an identically cock shaped, cotton candy cloud. Dreamlike Paul was sweating, eyes bounding around at the setting of the different unknowing musicians dressed in baby pink — song transitioning to the soundtrack of Alice In Wonderland. Paul parted his lips to call out John’s name, but he couldn’t even hear himself from the evolving volume of music.

Paul hips moved against his tightly closed fist, enveloped in immense pleasure. Pleasure washed over him just like waves from the beach would wash over the shore. John was underneath him, Paul was inside of him, holding him and embracing him, comforting the older man. Tough, gritty, Lennon falling apart under Paul’s and only Paul’s touch was too much for the man.

The music grew more vehement through each second. Dreamlike Paul had blinked, and pinched himself trying desperately to wake himself up. John was now standing below a shower of daisy’s, brown eyes blown and wide with a happy gleam that’s Paul hadn’t seen in years. John was still naked, body greased up in the most mysterious cooking oil, he looked delicious.

Paul lifted his backside up off of the bed, hand jerking rigidly as he spilt out onto the sheets. He gave his cock a squeeze, imagining that it was John’s walls squeezing around him as he jerked the slightly shorter man off underneath him. “Oh shit,” Paul hitched, eyes squeezing closed as all the images of John raced through his head.

John was fading, a smile on his face as he sent an exhausted dreamlike Paul a wink. “See you soon, my love.”

•••


End file.
